The Star of My Daughter
by Timefather64
Summary: There is a star up there in the night sky. That very star is name after you, Twilight Sparkle. The very star your mother and I called our favorite. The star points in all directions of the compass for you see Twilight, it is the very star that I will use to help me get home safely and remember you while we are out here and when I have to go.


**The Star of My Daughter**

**By Timefather64**

**(My Little Pony is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, this short fanfic was inspired by Piercing Point's song: Magic (Harmony))**

"Daddy...how many stars are up there in space?" A young purple filly with a moderate sapphire blue mane that had purple highlights asked looking up at the night sky staring at the stars with her purple eyes. A stallion who had a blue coat and curled mane looked at her smiling and back up at the sky. He had amber eyes and a cutie mark of two crescents. The big crescent that the small white crescent was in pointing right, was pointing left and colored yellow. The small purple filly looked up at her father smiling before she looked back at the sky. They were both on top of a green grassy mountain enjoying the view of the star filled night sky.

"Well...there are over a million of stars up there, Twilight. Each star has a name that we remember and sometimes don't." He said.

"Really? Which star is that?" She asked pointing at a random star. Her father rubbed his chin with his right hoof and softly chuckled.

"That, Twilight, is the Southern Equinox star. A lot of sailors use that star to guide them through the seas and back home." He answered.

"So, these stars are like maps? Ponies use them to help guide them home? That's amazing!" The little filly shouted happily. Soon, her eyes widen when she saw a bright star shoot past the other stars before vanishing in the darkness. "Daddy, did you see that?!"

"I did, Twilight, that's the Apollo star." He said happily. "The Apollo star comes past our night sky every thirty-five years. Nopony knows why, but it is said that if you close your eyes and make a wish while it's passing, your wish may come true." Twilight turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Really, daddy?" She asked. He nodded his head and watched her close her eyes muttering words that he couldn't hear. When she was done muttering, she turned around staring back into the night sky.

"What were you muttering about, Twilight?" Her father asked curiously.

"I was making a wish." She said.

"A wish, and what did you wish for?" He asked.

"I wished...that I could see the same stars right now, again and again every time I come out to look at them." She said causing a confused expression to form on her father's muzzle.

"So...you wished for these stars to stay in the exact same way that we are looking at them right now?" He asked looking at the stars.

"More than that...I wished for these stars to stay the exact same way so that when we come back to this very same spot that we are on right now. We can remember all of these stars." She said turning around to her father. "I don't want this moment that we're spending to be any different than when we do this again." She said with a serious expression.

"Twilight, you know that I, "I know that you are going on a big business trip, daddy. I heard you and mommy talking about it. You're going to be gone for a very long time." She interrupted him. Her father gave her a saddened look before sighing.

"I figure you were listening in on our conversation. I'm sorry, Twilight, but daddy needs to go on this business trip because of his job. If he doesn't, then we won't be able to get anything for you to go places and get the things that you want. But even if I may be gone for a very long time, I promise you, on every single star in space that I will come back and I will bring you to this same spot where we both could see the exact same stars that we're looking at right now." He said earning a tearful smile from his own daughter.

"I love you, daddy." Twilight said hugging him. Her father smiled back returning the hug.

"I love you to, Twilight." He said smiling at her. As he looked up, he became amused. "Well look at that."

Twilight broke the hug and turned around so she could see what her father was staring at. "Daddy, what's that?" Twilight asked.

"That star, with the six sharp points, pointing in each direction from north to south, and east to west. That star, Twilight, is the very star that your mother and I named you after." He said smiling softly.

"That star, is what I am name after?" She asked looking at it surprised.

"Yes, that star is known as the "Lux, Filia of Noctis" or "Light, Daughter of the Night". When light and dark combine together into one, they create another form called Twilight, but that's only possible if they are a whole. When you were born, your eyes sparkled brighter than the star in space. You have no idea how happy we were when you came into this world." He said.

"It's beautiful, daddy." She muttered in amazement.

"I know...just like you." He said looking down at her.

Twilight stared at him and giggled. "Thank you, daddy, for naming me after that star."

"No problem. It's your mother and mines favorite star. But you're our very favorite daughter." He said earning another hug from her.

"Daddy, can that star be my favorite star to?" Twilight asked looking up at him.

"Of course, everypony has their own favorite star. Not all of them are the same, but they're special in their own way." He said.

"So, every star is different from everypony's own perspective?" She asked curiously.

"Big word." He said chuckling.

"Well, mom tutors me a lot." She said rubbing the back of her mane embarrassed.

"I can tell, she tutored your brother twenty-four seven before he signed up for the royal guard." He said earning a chuckle from Twilight. Looking back up, he sighed. "It's time to go. Your mother is probably wondering why we haven't return for quite a while."

"Okay...hey, daddy?" Twilight called softly while looking up at him.

"Yes, Twilight?" Her father responded, looking down at her.

"Make sure you use the Southern Equinox star while on your trip." She said.

"I'll be sure to look up in the sky and see that star every chance that I get. I promise, Twilight." He said kissing her forehead softly. "And..." He held her up in the air smiling brightly. "I'll be sure to think about you every time I see our favorite star. That star that I, your mother, and you love to call...Twilight Sparkle."

**-Fin-**


End file.
